1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus capable of reading an image of a fixed (stationary) sheet and reading an image of a conveying sheet at a reading position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image reading apparatuses that can, not only read an image of a fixed (stationary) sheet on a transparent glass plate, but also read an image of a conveying sheet, are known. In such an image reading apparatus, a first transparent member for placing the fixed (stationary) sheet and a second transparent member for contacting the conveying sheet are disposed in the same straight line, and a contact image sensor (CIS) mounted on a carriage reads the image of the sheet while moving in contact with lower surfaces of the transparent members.